Unbeautiful
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: One shot. Different than anything I have ever written.  Bella and Edward had it all until Bella snapped. This is her story. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.


A/N: I don't own anything Twilight. I just play with the characters and make them my darkest . This one shot was inspired by the song "Unbeautiful" By Leslie Roy. It started as something totally different and then bam was twisted to this. Enjoy. Oh warning its dark and twisted and different than anything I have ever written. Thanks to the wonderful Readingmama for taking the time to beta this for me. You are awesome.

UnBeautiful

Before my brain could stop me, I picked up the phone and dialed the number drumming my broken fingernails against the scruffy cabinet top impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up. Please. Can we talk?"

"Bella, there's nothing left to say."

"I'm confused and lost without you. What went wrong Edward? Why did you leave?"

"Bella, we have already discussed this." He sounded impatient and bored.

"Don't pretend you don't know what went wrong because I know you do. I am who I am. I'm unchangeable."

"Bella, Stop, I can't have this conversation with you now."

"Where did we fall apart? Or did you lie when you said it was you and not me? I was blind in thinking we were indestructable."

He was quiet. Good I got his attention.

"It was you and me against the world. We could do anything. You promised me forever with this huge ass diamond. What happened so that I wasn't beautiful to you anymore?"

"Bella, please stop doing this to yourself," he pleaded.

"You aren't allowed to care remember you left."  
>He sighed a sorrow filled sigh.<p>

"What did i do? What did i say? What made you turn from me? Angela said I should let it go, that what's done is done but I just can't I can't get over us. We were perfect together. EVeryone said so."

"Bella I'm hanging up now. I'll call you later."

"Wake up, Edward. We are much better together than apart."

"It's over Bella. I'm done."

"I can't get you out of my head. Please Edward give me another chance." I begged.

"Bella NO!" he yelled and hung up.

"Wake up, wake up, Bella. Honey it's time to wake up and take your medicine. Therapy starts soon." My nurse Alice shook me awake.

I jerked awake and frantically looked around. My spirits sank. I was still here in this looney bin. Edward admitted me when I went off the deep end.

How did I end up here you ask? Well let me tell you.

Edward and I dated all throughout high school and college. He proposed in front of our families the Christmas after we graduated college. I was over the moon then something happened. Like a switch was flipped. I was jealous of everyone. I mean friends, family even his brothers and sisters. I was so jealous of my parents talking to him I cut their brake lines. They died in a horrible car accident. That's when Edward sent me to a doctor and they told him I was crazy. He had me admitted, I love him so but you so much as look at him your dead too.

"Bella, If you don't calm down we will have to give you more medication." the doctor insisted.

"No, I wont't. I don't belong here. I have to see Edward." I screamed. The doctor stood and pulled something from his desk.

Crap the doc just gave me another shot of stuff to make me numb. It really just knocked me out. I struggled but Alice was brutally strong for such a small bitch. It wasn't long until I was surrounded by black and the dream started to replay all over again I can hear the phone ringing I waited in anticipation of hearing his velvety voice. I can't tell you if it's a memory or a dream. Was I repairable? Would I ever get to see Edward again?  
>"What the hell?" Suddenly the dream was gone and I was floating over my body and saw Alice hovering above my body holding a pillow down on my face. The bitch suffocated me.<p>

"Now you won't hurt anyone again, Bella. My brother is dead because you are broken beyond repair, because you are a monster You ruined any chance of a life he had. GOODBYE!"

"Hello, Dad, yeah it's done. I'll have them bury her next to Edward and her parents. She didn't struggle. She had taken her meds. She went the same way Edward did." She hung up the phone and bent down to my ear. "Payback's a bitch."

I killed Edward.


End file.
